


Seances (Hold My Hand)

by theghostofenj



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Demon!Shane, Demons, Light Angst, M/M, Slight Violence, a jane austen reference cause i love her, only a little, seances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: Shane and Ryan did a "seance" (not an actual one, they didn't take it too seriously) in the latest video and I  decided that I wanted to make a grand return to writing with my fav demon shane.





	Seances (Hold My Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK-BACK-BACK ~ BACK AGAIN-GAIN-GAIN ~ ENJ IS BACK-BACK-BACK ~ TELL A FRIEND-FRIEND-FRIEND

“I’m essentially doing an EVP session with a candle.” Ryan rolled his eyes and slumped back into the chair. Shane laughed and told him to look up the official way to conduct a seance. He skimmed the instructions and read them out to Shane along the way. Ryan hoped Shane didn’t notice how his voice caught when he read the part about holding hands.

Ryan held out his hands, and Shane held his fingers. It was almost delicate, the way he went about it, as though they were about to dance at a ball in a Jane Austen novel. Ryan felt his heart beating fast, hoping Shane didn’t feel it. 

Ryan stumbled as he spoke, his eyes shifting back from his phone to Shane and back again as he recited the words. In all honesty, he didn’t think that the seance would work, an EVP session would probably be much more effective, but right now Shane was holding his hands and he couldn’t care less about ghosts or demons in the house.

As the seance came to a close, Ryan was almost ready to give up hope and just continue around the house, when the candle started to dim at a rapid pace. Frantic, he turned back to Shane who was just staring at the candle, face completely void of humor now.

“I-is that you?” Ryan asked, hoping the seriousness in Shane was just concentration, that he was just trying not to show that he was blowing out the candle.

Shane turned, looking Ryan dead in the eyes and said, “It’s not me.” 

Suddenly, the room was enveloped in darkness, and Ryan could hear the camera men scramble to get the night vision cameras on. One even left the room, too scared to continue to film. Ryan didn’t blame him, the only thing keeping him in the room were Shane’s warm hands over his.

Ryan almost jumped out of his seat as something fell over in the corner of the room. Shane let go of his hands and pulled Ryan’s chair closer to his, shielding his body with his own. 

Almost as quickly as the light went out, a dim glow lit the room again. Candles in the four corners of the room had been relit, and Ryan cowered behind Shane when his eyes landed on a humanoid black figure standing near the windows. He could almost make out a pair of grey eyes in the mass of darkness, and that only made it worse.

“Oh Madej,” the figure said, it’s voice raspy and almost static-like. “This is what you’ve decided to do with your life? Poking fun with a little pet human? To think, you were once a general.”

Shane stiffened, staring down the mass with the same intensity he had towards the candle. “And you’re the demon of an empty home, playing house as a haunted little attraction. I’m not the one who’s disgraced themselves, Dura.”

Ryan pushed himself away from Shane. His voice was underlined with the same static that the demon, Dura, had. He was blubbering, trying to form words, trying to ask what was going on, who was Dura, and why the fuck did Shane know a demon.

“You’ve done a good job hiding yourself from your play thing. To think he didn’t even know. Why don’t you tell him Madej. Tell him who you are. _What_ you are.”

Shane turned to face Ryan, who was backing up closer to the wall. The camera men had all abandoned them when the lights came back on, leaving Ryan alone with Shane and a demon.

Tears were streaming down his face as Ryan silently begged Shane for it not to be true. He knew that it had to be, but maybe there was still a possibility that this was some sick joke, Shane’s “gotcha” moment for the show.

Shane reached for Ryan’s hand again, and while Ryan didn’t reach out, he didn’t pull it back either. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Shane spoke with a quiet, level tone. Ryan shook his head, not wanting that as an answer. “I don’t know what’s happening,” Ryan whispered, his head spinning as it tried to process all of the information being thrown at him.

“We shouldn’t have come here.” _No shit_ , Ryan thought snarkily. “Most of the places we go to don’t actually have a demon, but this time we came across an actual infestation. That, the giant black blob in the corner, is Dura. My former second-in-command. I don’t think I need to spell it out for you exactly why I know him.”

Ryan blinked away tears as he tried to speak. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You would have been scared. You are scared. I didn’t want to lose you.”

Dura chuckled in the corner, and Ryan could see a grin in the darkness. “Well isn’t that sweet. But now that I am _Commanding Officer_ Dura, I must kill you now. No hard feeling Madej, it’s nothing personal.”

Dura lunged at Shane, the candles flickering as he moved. Shane stood quickly, deflecting Dura’s attack. “You’re going to have to try better than that. I’ve watched a lot of movies and shows while spending time with humans and I know a thing or two that you don’t.” 

Shane’s hands turned dark, the same cloudy texture that surrounded Dura. Ryan could see sharp claws, he dared to almost call them talons, through the mist.   
Shane’s eyes flashed, turning from a warm hazel to a dark red within seconds. 

He dove across the room, pinning Dura to the wall with one hand, his claw going straight through Dura’s neck. Black liquid oozed out of Dura’s neck, and he gurgled as he tried to escape. “There was a reason you were my second-in-command. I was always stronger than you Dura. I’m sorry it had to come to this.”  
Shane released him, Dura’s body dropping lifelessly to the floor and soaking into the carpet like a liquid. Ryan stayed with his back against the wall, his body trembling with fear. As Shane turned to face him, his body returned back to normal.

He walked closer, and Ryan pushed himself farther into the wall. “Please don’t come near me.” 

Shane’s eyes filled with sadness, but also understanding. “I knew you wouldn’t react well to it, it’s why I didn’t tell you.”

A flood of anger surged through Ryan as Shane finished. “‘Wouldn’t react well?’ Oh so you think there’s someone who wouldn’t be scared. You murdered a demon Shane. You _are_ a demon. And you’re sad that I ‘didn’t react well’? No. You don’t get to be. You get to explain within 5 minutes or you’re never going to see me again.”

Ryan was gasping by the time he finished, the fear and adrenaline of the fight was rubbing off and was being replaced with anxiety. Shane stepped forward, holding   
Ryan’s hands again. He kept the same delicate position he had when they started the seance. Shane looked into his eyes, and this time, he was the one pleading.

“I’m a demon. I was a general in an elite group of demons who were trained to find rogue and dangerous spirits, demons, cryptids, so on. I’ve been living as a human for 10 years now. I left my position because I was tired of the violence. I would never hurt you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not here to hunt you or possess you. I’m my own person who just happens to be a demon.”

Ryan slumped forward, his head meeting with the sturdy build of Shane’s chest. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“‘Ok’ as in thank you for sharing.”

Shane pushed Ryan back, looking him in the eyes. “So you’re fine with this?”

“I’ll need some time to adjust but… I think I’ll be ok.” Ryan smiled at Shane and the look he was given back could have powered his house with the amount of   
happiness radiating off of Shane.

“Are you also fine with me holding your hand?”

“That I don’t need time to know that yes, I am 100% fine with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> go follow me on tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
